


The Mistress's Artist

by Cosmic_Frost



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Blood Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Painting, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Frost/pseuds/Cosmic_Frost
Summary: You've been living in a small village for a while now and have been use to the weird people, until you grow interest in a certain tall resident.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Kudos: 22





	The Mistress's Artist

It was a cold morning, a morning you've grown familiar and fond over. You slowly but surely get up and make your way to the kitchen sink, the cold water waking you up more after splashing some on your face.

Soon after washing yourself clean, you began cooking yourself up some breakfast, scrabbled eggs and a bread roll. Today was the day to restock on supplies from the village, you pour yourself a cup of coffee and proceeded to consume your early meal.

Getting dressed in the appropriate clothing and grabbing your bag, you make your way down to the village. You lived high up a hill in the forest, the trees close enough to cover your cabin, it was only a five minute walk to the village so you don't mind the travel.

You moved here after hearing that it's an isolated village with very few people and it's eternal like winter, it was a perfect place for you to move to. You enjoyed quiet areas and snow, not to mention that you scored a cabin in a tree surrounded landscape. The view you had out the front door was also amazing, the snow mountains surroundings with a small village below, the mysterious castle on top of one of the mountains was a good bonus.

The village despite having the most weirdest and or grumpy looking people, have great items and food. The old lady you would usually get your dairy products from can be a bit rude, but we've gotten into a habit of doing slight banters to each, it was obvious that she enjoyed them judging by the small smirk she would have.

You stood outside the store holding your bag of groceries in one hand, the old lady had won the banter. You make your way back home, but quickly slowed your steps upon seeing quite a tall woman in the distance, with a smaller woman next to her holding a couple of bags begrudgingly.

You step forward to get a better look, stopping at a bench and placing your groceries down on it and getting your sketchpad out of your bag along with your pencil. The tall lady wore a long white 50s style dress with a large black sun hat, she looked so beautiful, you couldn't help but draw her out on your sketchpad. Her lovely curly shoulder length hair held up but a black rose pin on the back, her red lipstick sticking out over her pale complexion, and her golden yellow eyes almost glowing over the shade her hat provided.

While taking in her breath taking appearance, you quickly noticed the smaller woman glaring daggers at you while snarling, which caused the tall one to glance over at you. That's when you decided to quickly pack your stuff and run off with your groceries back home.

After making it inside your home and closing the door, you slid down to the ground and breathed out a sigh of relief. You don't know why but you felt it was a good choice to run off upon being spotted, something about that blonde haired lady unsettled you.

You make your way up off the ground and put your groceries away before sitting on your bed. You go through your bag and got out your sketchpad, it was on the page that had the sketch of the tall lady on it. You blushed upon looking at it and felt a slight sense of guilt over drawing someone without their permission. You sighed and thought that you should apologize when you can, you closed the pad and placed it on your bedside table.

Now that you thought about it, that was the first time you've seen those people, they looked more fancy compared to the people here. You looked out the window and saw the castle, maybe they're the residents of the castle. You thought about it more, a few of the village folk have mentioned that there was a Mistress living in the castle. You stopped listening to their chatting upon hearing that you should lock up at night to avoid the vampire Mistress, it was amusing hearing them mention a mythical creature.

You decided it was best to spend the day lousing about before ending the day with a warm dinner and a rest.

______________________________________

You sat outside your house in front of your easel, painting the castle that sits in the far distance. You'd thought you'd finally get to painting the castle, you've been pushed back from doing it due to blizzards and low paint supply.

You eagerly stroked the brush on the canvas, the sunset making the scenery perfect for the painting. It took you some time, but you finally finished it. After letting it dry you hung the picture on the wall of your home, right next to the front door.

After looking at the time you realized that you had until three hours to lock up. You decided to use up that time to visit the village and get more paint supplies, and with that you left with your bag.

You strolled right in the store with a smile and bag of coins. "You got anymore paint?" You asked the old lady at counter, who just sighed in response as you walked over to her.

"Since you seem to be the only one buying them, I'll give you them for free. But you have to do something for me." The elder lady said, her voice still the same croaky form.

You nodded happily and asked what she needed. She needed you to quickly pick up an animal trap from up near the castle, she sounded hesitate at first but you brushed that off quickly and agreed to help out.

You walked out and made your way to the castle, it'll be the first time you'll be close to the castle. You felt excited to see the building up close.

Making your way to the area you were told the trap was, you looked around for it, of course the snow would've covered it.

While looking around you glance up and noticed one of the building's windows lit, and the tall lady was in the room where said window was, she looked naked. Your face goes red as your heart skips a beat, you knew you should grab the trap and leave, but you couldn't help but stare at her. You step closer to hope for a closer look, your thoughts were correct. She had no clothes on, below your waist something started to stir.

You continue to watch and saw her playing with her boobs, pinching and tugging at them, her expression showed that she was enjoying it. Without even knowing your hand reaches down your pants and began rubbing your member, it didn't take long for you to start stroking.

You breathed heavily as your jerking became more fast, pulling down your pants a bit to have more room. Precum seeping out and dripping off your cock as your strokes got more furious, you felt yourself getting close.

While masturbating you decided to walk closer to get a better look, but you trip over the trap you were looking for and made a grunting sound upon hitting the ground.

Collecting yourself quickly while pulling up your pants you grab the damn trap and stand up before brushing the snow off. While grumbling you look up and flinch at the sight of the lady staring down at you with furrowed brows, you quickly ran off back to the village.

Reaching outside the shop you stop to catch your breath, hopefully she couldn't see your face or at least recognize you. After exhaling heavily you finished your mission, by returning the trap to the lady and getting the free paint you desired. Mission success, only suffered a slight heart attack.

Happy with your trade you walk all the way back home to rest for the day, a rest well deserved. Making your way inside the wooden cabin and closing the door behind you, carefully placing the bag of paint on the table. You plop down on the bed and yawned loudly, the winter breeze has always made you tired quickly. Your eyes slowly close as you sink into a slumber.

Another cold morning, a morning good enough to paint. Setting up your easel, canvas and paint, you sat down on the bench in front of your house and pondered on what to paint.

You looked over at your sketchpad that you had brought out with you and decided to go through it for ideas. You stopped at the page with the sketch of the tall lady, you quickly began re-sketching the piece onto the canvas before starting up the painting process.

Mixing the paint needed for the piece and putting them on their designated spots, until you were done. It wasn't perfect but it turned out great.

You smiled at the artwork, not noticing the tall figure looming over you. Until the figure spoke up.

"You're someone I haven't met yet."

You flinched in fright and looked up at the visitor wide eyed, a blush forming on your face. It was her, the tall Mistress.

She tilted her head and kneeled down to your level, catching a look at the painting before taking a good look at it. A smirk crept on her face, "Is that supposed to be me?"

You felt your stomach turn into a knot and your face burning hot from embarrassment. You avoid looking at her but did slowly nod in response.

The Mistress let out a giggle and looked at you, "I knew you looked familiar, you were staring at me like a little perv yesterday." She said teasingly.

You jolt your head up and move your hands up, "I wasn't staring for too long unlike the other day, I barely saw a thing! I only came up there to pick something up for someone! I swear!" You exclaim loudly before covering your mouth, you wished you would've phased it better.

She rose a brow at you, "So my daughter was right, you were staring at me the other day." She glanced at the painting and the sketchpad. "Seems like you stared long enough to do these, how amusing." She stood up and rested her head on her hand, almost pondering on something.

You continue looking down at the ground, fist clenching your knees. "I-I am terribly sorry for staring, I couldn't help it." You managed to squeak out.

A smirk grew on the lady's face, "Oh I'm not mad at all, I have that effect on people." She cupped your chin to lift your head up, her touch cold even with the gloves on. "But if you really want to make it up, I have something in mind."

You blinked a couple of times before kindly asking what it was, you could hear your heart pounding as she leaned in close to you, her lips inches away from yours.

"I heard that you paint and looking at that portrait, I'm impressed. Wanna be a personal painter?" She said this in an almost hush tone.

With a slow yet simple nod from you, she let go and stood up straight. "Well than, let's start." She crossed her arms.

You sputtered a bit but quickly grabbed your things and led her into your home, cleaning it up real quick while you were at it. You could sense that the Mistress was quietly chuckling to herself as you rushed to prep. Thankfully your cabin was big enough to fit someone of her height.

As you finished prepping you stood in front of her, fidgeting a bit while looking up at her. "What kind of portrait did you want, Mistress?" You smile nervously at her.

She looked around the room and sat down on a chair that was near the fireplace, crossing her legs and resting her head on the back of her hand. "This shall be fine. Take your time, I have all night."

You nod in response and sketched out the pose on the canvas, your hands were shaking at the start, but the more you drew the more calm you became.

As soon as you finished sketching, you began painting. Each stroke felt like something was controlling it for you, total calm filled your body. Gently pressing your brush again a blob of paint to mix with another before placing it on the canvas, you've lost track of time while painting but you hadn't noticed.

With one last stroke you were done, you placed your tools down and looked over at the Mistress who was as still as a statue. "It's done."

With a swift huff she stood up and walked over to the canvas, you walk away to give her room. She smiled happily at the painting and clapped her hands together. "Oh my, it's perfect. You did it quickly as well." She looked down at you and placed a hand on your shoulder. "You're a talented one, I'm keeping you."

You smile along with her and thanked her, before suddenly yawning. You looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly one in the morning, four hours had passed since you started the painting. You looked up to apologize for keeping her in so late, but she was gone.

The painting was gone and replaced with bag of coins, you didn't even notice it at all. You blinked a few times dumbfounded but just shook it off due to tiredness and went to bed.

______________________________________

You stood at the front entrance holding the door open, looking up at the Mistress who was holding a bottle of wine and two cups with the same hand. It was late in the afternoon at this point.

"I wanted to apologize for suddenly vanishing last night, it was late and thought you needed some rest." She said with a slight smile before you invited her in.

As she walked in you close the door and offered her a seat, "You shouldn't need to apologize. I should be the one to, I kept you up late at night." You grabbed a seat and sat down in front of her, watching her open the wine bottle.

Pouring the red alcoholic liquid into the cups, she placed the bottle down on the table. "Oh you wouldn't need to worry about that, I'm a night owl." Giving one cup to you she took a sip of hers, "I was the one who suddenly requested your talent." She crossed her legs and sat back, twirling her cup.

Taking a sip of the beverage you couldn't help but find the taste odd, it was good, it just tasted like something was odd. "Th-Thank you, for the drink. Is it home made? I never heard of it before." You looked down at your drink after taking a sip.

"I make my own wine, I prefer my own to be quite honest. Way better for me." She finished her cup and poured herself another. "But only I know the recipe and it'll be staying that way."

You gave an understanding nod before finishing your cup, "Well it's good, even better than most I've had to be quite frank." You smirked, this seemed to flatter her as she refilled your cup.

The two of you continued chatting away while drinking, you've learnt that her name is Alcina Dimitrescu and that she was a single mother with three daughters. You were quite surprised when finding out that there were in their 20s, loudly exclaiming thanks to the alcohol kicking in, how she despite having three now adult children could still look so attractive. You of course internally slapped yourself for saying that so loud, but Alcina seemed to just laugh in response and took it as a compliment.

Later on you could barely speak properly from the amount of wine you've been given, shockingly enough Alcina looked to still be sober.

She offers you a refill which you tried to refuse, she insisted that you drink more. This lasted until the bottle was empty and you could barely move your drunken body, you barely noticed Alcina putting you to bed, or how close she was getting to your face before you passed out.

______________________________________

You wake up groggily with your body feeling like you've been crushed by a compressor. Slowly but surely you look over at the clock, it was five pm, you've practically slept through out the day.

You tried to get up but your body refused to, the pain now just resonating in your neck, maybe you slept funny last night.

With one last effort you forced yourself up out of bed, only to collapse on the wooden floor with a loud thud and fall unconscious again.

That's the last time you'll be drinking.

______________________________________

It was a brand new day, but you still felt like utter shit from the other night. Only this time you could move around, yay.

You make your way down to the village in order to get medicine for the pain, thankfully they had some and you eagerly brought it. Before making your way back home you stopped by to get water, you really needed it.

Walking up the hill to your home you spotted something or someone already up there, flashbacks to that drinking night popped up as you made your up and greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dimitrescu." You say trying to look all chipper while two bags. "Anything I can do for you?"

Alcina looked at you with slight worry on your face, "Oh there you are, I've been knocking and got worried when you didn't answer. How are you feeling?"

Not wanting to already worry her you say that you're feeling great, while letting her into your home and closing the door. You seemed to not notice the small bag she's been carrying, nor the fact that she was holding another bottle of wine.

As you placed your stuff down on the table Alcina already made herself comfy on the chair near the fireplace, that's when you noticed the objects in her hand.

"If you want me to drink wine tonight, I'm sadly gonna have to refuse. I was unconscious all day yesterday." You said as you get out the medication you need, before she placed her hand on yours lowering it.

"Oh don't worry, the only thing I brought for you was this." She held up a small canister and opened it, inside was a grey powder. "It's a better medicine than the ones you usually get at the shops."

You looked at the powder hesitantly before looking back up at her, who rolled her eyes and got a decent amount on her finger. "It's harmless, watch." She stuck her tongue out and placed her powdered finger on it, licking it. "See, all safe."

Still hesitate you put your finger in and put some in your mouth, the taste was similar to a multivitamin but mixed with sugar. In almost an instant you felt better, almost more energetic. "Whoa!" You exclaim, "That works fast." You start to wonder whether you were given drugs or not.

Satisfied with the result she closed the canister and put it on the table, "The first time is always the best." She sat back down on the chair. "Now that's not all I came here for."

Sitting down you stare at her, "If its another painting I'll happily do it, I'm free all day." You smile at her, which resulted in a smirk from her.

"Have you ever done nude paintings?"

That question caused you to nearly choke on your own oxygen, but you quickly regained your composer and hide your flustered expression. "Ye-Yes I have, if that's what you want I can do it."

Alcina didn't even hesitate when getting up and began undressing, she didn't even ask you to look away. You watch wide eyed as she undid her dress and slipped it off, exposing her rather large breast, you could feel something stir below the waist. After getting all of her clothes off except her gloves, she sat back down and placed the bottle between her legs, covering her crotch. You couldn't hide how red your face was nor the fact that you were trying to cover your boner, to Alcina it was amusing.

"I'm ready, painter~" She almost purred those last words, but it was still seductive. It took some time but you recollected yourself and swallowed the air that was stuck in your throat, preparing the needed tools for the painting.

Breathing in and out, you begin the painting process. You've noticed after a few glances that Alcina was slowly stroking the neck area of the bottle, you tried your best to ignore even if your boner thought otherwise.

It was a difficult task but you managed to get halfway through with the painting, you've also noticed while painting how hot the room was getting. The fireplace was fine so you blamed it on your incompetence on handling situations like these well, you only have your hormones to blame.

After what felt like agonizingly hours, you were done with the artwork and happily turned it around to show her.

Leaning in closely she examined it in high interest, with a very pleased smile she stood up. "Yet again I am impressed, most painters I got are either too sloppy or just stare when it comes to a nude portrait." She walked closer to you while turning the painting back to face you, "How do you find your work?" She leaned down close to you, her huge breast centimeters away from your face.

You gulp nervously trying to not stare, using your paint palette to cover your boner. "I really like how it turn out, one of best works. Though I do believe I can improve." There was a slight nervousness to your voice, which had been amped up by her rubbing her hand on your shoulder.

"Now I suppose payment is a need." Alcina said before lifting you up by the shoulders with ease, you were quite loudly impressed by how strong she was as she carried you to the bed. You were confused by what she was doing at first as she placed you down on it and laid on top of you, until it suddenly clicked with you and you quickly back up while stammering loudly.

"Whoa! Whoa! While I think this... Payment is neat, I'm just happy to accept money or at least make it fre-" You were silenced by Alcina placing her finger on your lips, hushing you.

You gasp as she pressed her breast against the side of your face, they felt cold at first but were quickly warmed up by your burning face. Alcina went to business undoing your pants and fondling your erect penis, gently stroking it causing you to moan softly.

She soon flicked her wrist at a fast pace, your precum becoming a sort of lubricant. It wasn't long until you moaned sharply as you reached your climax, strings of warm sperm shooting out. Alcina chuckled at this as she continued stroking more out until your cock went limp, a lot of it getting onto her hand and breast.

After finishing your orgasm and panting heavily, you quickly sat up and grabbed a box of tissues from your bedside table. "I'm terribly sorry for the mess!" You stammered out as you grabbed a few tissues and carefully cleaned up the sticky mess on her boobs.

Going to clean her hand you stopped, watching her seductively lick the cum off her hand while eyeing you. The view causing your penis to become semi erect, but you quickly looked away and put your pants back on. She almost seemed disappointed by this.

"Well uh." You spoke up, walking over to your workstation and grabbing the brushes. "Thank you for... That, it was great." You struggled to find the proper wording as to not make anything awkward.

The Mistress sat up and nodded with a fake smile, before laying on her other side on the bed. You avoided looking at her spread open legs and went to the sink to clean your brushes, holding them under cold water as you use your thumbs to get the paint off.

You looked back at her and noticed her wet pussy, you gulped and looked back at your brushes. The paint now clean off of them you turn the tap off and stared at the dripping wet brush in her hand, an idea came to mind.

You walk back over to Alcina with the brush, getting on the bed with one knee you held her leg over your shoulder. She looked back at you to see what you were doing, only to respond in a loud gasp of shock and pleasure.

You brush the bristle against her clit in a slow manner, her reaction giving you more of a reason to upping the speed. As her hips started jerking you held her in place by placing your hand down on her abdomen, her moans making you aroused.

Glancing up at her you notice that she was trying to stifle her loud moans by biting her finger, you didn't know she had fangs until now, but her pleasured expression was enough for you to undo your pants and slide your harden cock into her moist pussy. She was so wet you went in and out her tight walls with ease, both of you were in bliss.

Dropping the brush and holding onto both her legs, you started pounding into her, the both of you moaning and grunting. The sound of your hips colliding with her getting louder and wetter, but you could tell it wasn't enough.

You leaned down close to her thigh and bit down on it breaking skin, this caused her to gasp and moan loudly. Happy with the result you continued biting her in places you could reach, each bite ending with the same result.

Feeling her get tighter you could feel yourself also coming close, so you pounded harder into her. But you were soon kicked off by her and landed on the ground on your back, you thought you did something wrong at first but saw Alcina already back on your cock in a kneeling position.

She looked at you like a hungry predator as she repeatedly slammed her hips down, it was honestly quite hot. Holding onto the table and bed she let her tongue roll out, heavy hot panting escaping her mouth as her pounding got more loud and heavy, you thought she was going to break the floorboards.

Grabbing onto her hips you moved your waist in rhythm with hers, her body was huge compared to yours. With last thrust you both scream out in ecstasy as you two reach your climax, your thick warm sperm filling up her womb.

Alcina laid on you as you both pant heavily from exhaustion, your cock slipping out with a pop. The two of you laid there for a while before you felt a sharp pain in your neck, she had dug her fangs into your neck. Thinking this as a playful payback for earlier, you accepted it.

Until you started feeling strangely more exhausted, "Mistress, wh-what are you doing?" Feeling her lips suck on your neck and the pain worsening, you began to panic. "Hey what are you doing!?" You shouted out as you felt your blood getting drained, tears running down your face.

After a few seconds she finally let go of your neck and licked your wound, "Sorry about that." She faced you, blood on her lips which were licked up. "I was hungry."

You started at her in horror before swiftly backing away from her, "Did you just drink my blood!?" You voice was filled with fear as you placed your hand on your neck, Alcina found this funny and cackled.

"Did you think the talk about me were really just rumors'?" She stood up off the ground and placed her hands on her hips. "There's a reason why the village locks up at night, it's to keep me out." She walked closer to you as you continued back away, but stopped when your back hit the wall.

"Are you going to kill me?" You ask, your body shaking with fear.

She knelt down, a reassuring smile on her face. "Oh goodness, no. I still want your painting skills and you sure do know how to pleasure me." Leaning in close to your ear she whispered. "But that wouldn't stop me and my daughters from eating you."

You looked at her nervously, sweat trickling down your face. "Your daughters?"

Getting back up she snapped her fingers, watching in horror as three hooded figures walk into your house. One of them quickly pouncing on you, it was the one you saw with Alcina the other day.

"I should warn you about Daniella, she's quite rough." The Mistress said as she sat down and watched her daughter greedily suck on your cock, the other two having turns making out with you.

It was all happening so fast you could barely react, you were mixed with feeling fear and arousal.

You tried moving your hands but noticed that the two woman had them in their grasp, inserting your fingers into their wet vaginas. You looked back at Alcina who was pleasing herself with the view.

"Remember girls." She moaned as she rubbed her clit and licked her lips. "Be gentle~."

The End

  
  
  



End file.
